Missing You
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: “Kevin,” she quietly choked out, “Don’t disappear anymore…please…” She didn’t want to say it, but it came out of her mouth anyways. “I need you.” :GweVin:


(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Warnings: a chance of OOCness. _Note: Set in AF._)

GweVin…Just because it's so openly canon. –pouts-

* * *

_When a girl is mean to you after a break-up_  
_She wants you back_  
_But she's too scared she'll get hurt_  
_((And knows you're gone forever))_

Ben sank back in his seat, wishing it would just swallow him up. The car didn't seem up to swallowing him up, so he had to deal with being invisible, wishing he was anywhere but there. Gwen and Kevin were fighting. Again. Probably the tenth time in that hour. What it was about, Ben doubted any of them remembered. He almost missed those sickening sweet looks the two made at each other. Almost.

But, he just shut his trap and made due without complaining, gripping the edge of his seat tightly as he was flung against the door as Kevin swerved to narrowly avoid crashing into a tanker truck. Ben had been through this more times than he cared to remember. After a worrying like crazy the first few times, he eventually grew used to it, knowing that, sooner or later, everything would simmer down and they'd start openly flirting again within a week's notice. Hopefully it was sooner rather than later.

_When you catch a girl glancing at you_  
_She wants you to look back_  
_And smile_

Kevin always thought himself to be a pretty observant person; always brightly aware of his surroundings. After all, when one has been (pft, is) in the con business, it was a pretty handy skill to have. So of course he never missed any of the looks Gwen sent his way, be they secret, not-so-secret, or blatantly in-your-face obvious. (Of course if anyone missed the ones of the blatantly in-your-face obvious kind, they would be branded either blind or extremely naïve for the rest of their life.)

No, missing those looks wasn't the issue. The issue was: what in the world was he supposed to do?

When he voiced his confusion to Ben, the younger teen had burst out laughing. When he had realized he was serious, he had just stared at him like he was…well, something they _didn't_ see every day. …Whatever falls into that category.

Then he'd just deadpanned, "You're asking me?"

Kevin had to restrain the urge to strangle him.

Noticing the murderous aura, Ben tried to save his own skin. "I-I just f-figured this stuff would c-come instinctively to y-you." What he was really saying was, "I thought it was obvious."

He just sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did he expect him to be of any help?

_When a girl bumps into your arm_  
_While she's walking with you_  
_She wants_  
_You to hold her hand_

He brushed off the first accidental bump of arms as just that: an accidental bump.

Oh, but there it was again. And again. And again.

He stifled the urge to say something smart-aleck and asked, "You okay?"

Gwen just gave him a strange look. Even though he was justly (in his mind anyways) confused, he felt stupid right then. If she was walking strangely, couldn't he ask if she felt okay? Then again, Ben didn't seem very concerned. Those two would never fail to confuse him.

_When she wants a hug_  
_She will just stand there_

"Tennyson!"

Ben jumped up in shock and tumbled off of his bed, comic book falling from his hands. Yes, he still read those. He rubbed his head, sitting up and groaning as Kevin climbed through his window. "What do you want?"

"You gotta help me."

He raised an eyebrow at the panicked expression. It sounded like he was running from the cops or something. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"It's about Gwen."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _What_?" Ben felt like he was approaching some dangerous grounds. He wasn't in the middle of this whole relationship business and he liked it that way. He didn't want to be a part of anything that had to do with the strange ups and downs between his cousin and enemy-turned-friend. Kevin glared at him. Ben backed himself into the corner of his room, holding his hands up, palms out. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't get whatever all these signs are."

"That's why I need help!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. The younger male made frantic shushing motions, and indicated the clock. Oh, right. It was in the middle of the night. He lowered his voice so that it was sort of a harsh whisper, hissing thing. "What the hell does she want with me?"

Ben gave him that flat look again and opened his mouth to reply.

"No, it's not obvious!" he interrupted. "When you were busy getting a smoothie or somethin', she was just standing there lookin' at me."

Ben shook his head, standing and picking up the open book. He absentmindedly flipped through it as he thought of what to say. "Well, not to sound unhelpful," he finally said, snapping the book shut and throwing it onto his bed, "But do whatever you think should be done. I mean, I don't even know why you're asking _me_."

"Again with the instinctual thing…" he muttered.

Ben shrugged. "Hey, it's how I get by."

_When you break a girl's heart_  
_She still feels it when_  
_You run into each other_  
_Three years later_

"Whoa, wait, wait," Gwen called out. They were passing by a rather deserted street (there weren't even any street lights for goodness' sakes) when Gwen had spotted something by the road.

Ben slowed the car and pulled over. "What is it?"

"Over there," she said, pointing. "Can't you see that?"

Ben looked out the windshield. "Yeah…" he squinted, trying to discern the object just out of reach of the headlights. His eyes widened. "That looks like–"

They both shared a glance and thought of the same name. They both shot out of their respective doors, slamming them shut as they raced over the Camaro.

Ben rapped on the driver side window.

"You know, it's kind of late…" Gwen said softly after a minute or so of silence. Kind of was an understatement. It was probably midnight. They had just been checking a supposed alien sighting on the other side of town. It was something that hadn't happened for quite a long while and they had been curious.

"I guess," Ben said. "But don't you want to check up on him?" He knocked on the window again.

Before Gwen got a chance to answer, the window rolled down. "Tennyson?"

Ben grinned. "Glad to know you still remember me, Kev."

He shrugged. "Did you just come by to annoy me?"

Gwen's face peered in. "We wanted to check up on you," she said quietly.

Ben took a glance at her face and cringed. "I'll be by the car," he informed, strolling away.

"You came, you saw, I'm fine." Kevin lingo for: leave me alone and go away.

"Nuh-uh," she said, folding her arms and resting them on the opening the window left. "You're not stealing again, are you?"

He shifted his eyes. "I get my money from places," he said evasively.

She groaned. "I better not see you on the news."

He cocked in eyebrow. "So as long as I don't get caught?"

She blinked. "No!"

"Relax," he said. "I get by."

"It better be legal," she said frowning. Then she just turned around and left, walking towards Ben. He glanced at her and her eyes were downcast. "Let's go…"

Ben just nodded, giving a halfhearted wave to the other car.

_When a girl is quiet_  
_Millions of things_  
_Are running through_  
_Her mind_

It was surprising running into Kevin like that, to say the least. Neither of the cousins had seen hide or hair of the older male since they had split up after the whole saving the world business. He had simply disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Or so they had believed. Gwen stared out of the window as she contemplated his appearance. Was it just a chance happening, or did it have to do with something cheesy like fate?

Hahaha. Fate. She had to keep herself from snorting. Just like that "alien" sighting. Man, that had really excited the both of them. But…with this alien sighting, maybe that was signaling a renewal of interest in beings from another galaxy. And just this "chance happening" with Kevin right then.

Fate didn't seem like such of an off explanation now.

"You alright?"

"Mhm…Just thinking…" she replied, her voice a bit distant.

Meeting old friends always stirred up old feelings.

_When a girl is not arguing_  
_She is thinking deeply_

Ben prodded Gwen in the shoulder with his foot. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. It wasn't very sturdy, considering he lying on a couch, but he didn't want to sit up. Gwen was scrutinizing the television like it was some irritatingly unsolvable puzzle. "You don't even argue about the shows anymore. There's something up with you," he tried again.

"…Just thinking…" she barely whispered.

She'd been doing that a lot for the past week.

_When a girl looks at you_  
_With eyes full of questions_  
_She is wondering_  
_How long you will be_  
_Around_

It was a couple of weeks later when she spotted him again. She shooed away the voice that was screaming "FATE!" in her ear as he approached her. She was alone this time, picking up some late-night craving of sour gummy worms.

"Hey," he greeted, eyeing the bag of candy.

"Hey yourself," she replied. She fingered the bag uneasily, staring up at him. How long were these chance meetings going to last? How often were they going to happen? How long was he going to stick around this time?

He took a brief glance at her eyes and silently turned around and left.

She wanted to cry.

_When a girl answers_  
"_I'm fine"_  
_After a few seconds_  
_She is not at all_  
_Fine_

Ben was shocked when he saw Gwen silently enter his room and close the door behind her. Sure, she had the key to his house, his parents had given it to her a couple years ago, but why was she showing up five minutes to twelve?

She sat on his bed, still fumbling with the package of gummies.

He set his novel aside and crawled over to her, taking a seat next to her. "You okay?" Okay, so it was kind of obvious that she _wasn't_ but it was a standard question.

"I'm fine," she answered. That was the standard answer to that standard question. Now whether the answer was true or not remained to be seen.

Ben just gave her a one-armed hug, offering her comfort. She roughly brought a hand to her face and wiped a few stray tears. She grimaced. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry over him again, and look where that got her.

"Ah," Ben simply said.

_When a girl stares at you_  
_She is wondering why you are playing_  
_Games_

The next chance happening was in broad daylight, at a corner street. It was just a little after noon and the sidewalks were relatively empty, most people choosing to travel by car.

Instead of responding to his "Hey," with a greeting of her own, she simply said, "You're choosing to meet me. It's not chance."

"Maybe," he answered smoothly. He masked his surprise pretty well, but she knew it was there.

"Do you enjoy messing with me, Levin?" she asked harshly, looking up at him, stoplight forgotten.

A pained expression crossed his face for a split-second before the mask was back in place. "Come with me?" he asked softly, brushing her hand with his fingertips.

She didn't want to, but she caved in.

_When a girl lays her head_  
_On your chest_  
_She is wishing_  
_For you to be hers_  
_Forever_

Kevin had driven them to some long forgotten grassy hill and they were both lying there, staring up at the clouds. They were close, but not too close. A sort of happy medium.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I dunno," he replied. And she believed him.

A few minutes passed by and she couldn't resist the urge anymore. She inched her way next to him and rested her head against his chest. His arm automatically came up and wrapped around her protectively.

Right then, there was no other place she would rather be.

_When a girl says she can't live_  
_Without you_  
_She has made up her mind_  
_That you are_  
_Her future_

She clenched her fists around the fabric of his shirt, brow furrowing and mouth frowning. This all felt like a dream, like it shouldn't be happening.

But at the same time, it felt so _right_. She felt warm, calm, safe, and _happy_. She missed this feeling so much, she hadn't even realized how much she missed it until right then. She didn't just want this anymore, she needed it.

"Kevin," she quietly choked out, "Don't disappear anymore…please…" She didn't want to say it, but it came out of her mouth anyways. "I need you."

She pressed her face deeper into his chest. "I miss you."

"I know." He rubbed her arm consolingly. "…It's okay…"

_When a girl says_  
"_I miss you"_  
_No one in this world_  
_Can miss you more than that_

* * *

_**A/N: Hahaha…Somehow I can't get out of my mind that Kevin being this clueless is way out of character. –pokes my muse- Shut up. I'll do this how I want to. All of those chunks, stanzas, whatever you want to call them, in italics up there were from an e-mail I received. So yeah. I didn't come up with it myself. And this turned out a lot more serious than I thought it would. Huh. Look at that.**_  
_**--NarutoKyuu (I need my BeVin. Like. **__**Now**__**. Dx)**_

_**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Press the periwinkle-ish button that says "Go" to review now!**_


End file.
